


Meeting

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different universes, three different Red Hoods. Jason has to admit - he's a little surprised by who turned out how. </p>
<p>(Includes the Red Hood incarnations from canon, and my Red Hood!Dick and Robin Reversal AUs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t agree that Jason would be horrified to hear someone else killed the Joker, I think he’d actually be pretty chill about it. This is canon!Jay, Red Hood!Dick, and Robin Reversal!Tim. Since I’m pretty sure these prompts came from the same person, I combined them. Hope that’s okay. This is probably bad, sorry. =/
> 
> I can't remember if I've crossposted this to ao3 yet or not. So if I have, please let me know!

“This is weird.” Jason deadpanned, spinning to look at the ones at the control board.

“Perhaps, but not uncommon.” The alien – Kori’s third cousin, or something – said cheerfully. “Think of these other universes as…next door neighbors.”

“It looks like someone, somewhere, put out a call for the Red Hood.” Roy explained, leaning over the computer monitor. “Except they didn’t specify _which_ Red Hood they wanted.”

Jason glanced at the two men behind him. He recognized both, but found himself unable to believe it was actually _them_ , not with those wicked guns strapped to their sides. Dick’s were like Jason’s, strapped to his hips, while Tim’s were holstered up underneath his arms, looking more like a cop.

“So…if you two are the Hoods of your worlds…” Jason drawled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “What am _I_ there?”

“Nightwing.” Dick said with a smile.

“My little brother.” Tim said stoically. Jason’s eyebrows rose. “You went by Robin until recently. Now you tacked a Red in front of that.”

Jason paused before clicking his tongue. “…Interesting. So, did you two…you know, die before?” The other men nodded. “Joker?” More nods. “What, uh…well, anything happen to him?”

“He’s still around, as far as I know.” Dick muttered dryly. “But I have more important things to worry about than that piece of junk.”

“I killed him.” Tim responded. Both Dick and Jason turned to look at him. “What? His existence put too many people in danger. I chose to destroy the evil from the source, be proactive instead of reactive. Or was I _supposed_ to wait for someone to take revenge for me? Damian tried, but Bruce stopped him.”

“Oh, Tim…” Dick breathed softly.

“That’s…actually pretty badass of you.” Jason quipped. He held out his fist, and Tim hesitantly smacked his own against it. “Good job. Glad one of us had the balls to do it.”

Suddenly the computers began beeping urgently. Roy backed away, blocking Kori’s relative. “I, uh…I’m not real sure what’s going on here.”

Tim sighed, bypassing Jason and jumping up the stairs to the control panel. “Let me look.”

Dick and Jason watched for a moment, before Jason glanced over at the other. “So…how many you kill thus far?”

“Enough.” Dick said coldly. “You?”

“About the same.” Jason nodded. “Just criminals, right?”

“Hmm. You could say that.” Dick shrugged. The beeping on the computer subsided, but Tim remained there, typing quickly. “More just people who try to hurt you and the others. But yeah, thus far they’ve only been criminals.”

Of course. Of course Dick would be this big overprotective goober in another universe.

“I’m more of a any-criminal-who-hurts-an-innocent-person kinda shooter, but yeah. I feel you.” Jason inhaled. “You still tight with that little shit in your universe?”

“Do you mean Damian? Or Steph?” Dick asked. “You use that term for both of them.”

“Damian.”

Dick grinned. “Yeah, we’re…we’re pretty good. He lives with me now. Bruce is still trying to come to terms with that. It’s not going super well. You visit us at least once a week.”

“Oh, we’re all buddy-buddy?” Jason drawled, rolling his eyes. “ _Goodie_.”

Dick smiled as his eyes shifted back over to Tim. His tongue was poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on whatever data his mind was trying to consume. Slowly, the eldest’s smile waned. “He works too hard.”

“Your Timbo does too?” Jason gruffed. “Seems Drake doesn’t change then, no matter what universe he’s in.”

“Seems none of us do.” Dick muttered quietly. Tim huffed at the computer, refusing to give Roy control of it once more. “Say, Jay…can I call you Jay? You…thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking we nab the dweeb at the computers and head over to O’Reily’s Pub down in Gotham for a couple pints…” Jason listed off. Dick’s smile relit, eyes twinkling. “Then yes, I am thinking the exact same thing.”

Dick chuckled, cracking his knuckles. “I’ll hit him from the left, you from the right?”

Jason smirked. “Last one up the stairs buys the first round.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 
> 
> [Other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/Redhood%21Dick+au)   
> 


End file.
